


Unravel

by SirenLyric



Series: Unravel [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Beacon Hills, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Newt (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenLyric/pseuds/SirenLyric
Summary: We always want what we can't have.Trust me I know.And when we try to take what should never belong to us, someone always gets hurt.I just wished it wasn't him.----------------Based on an rp.





	Unravel

_We fall in love with the people we wish we could be_  
_Beautiful, kind, smart._

_But something else had drawn me to the misery we call love._

_A boy._

_He was quite lovely. His hair a chocolate brown. His lips like flower petals, soft and pink, so fragile I wished but to only brush mine acrossed in fear of breaking him. His skin a cream colored peach that was gentle to the touch, along with such a perfect figure._

_He sounds heavenly doesn't he?_  
_But what had drawn me to him was only one single feature._  
_His eyes._

_They were so enchanting. A smooth whiskey color that in the light turned into a burning honey brown. As if the sun itself had ignited in his eyes, drawing me like a moth to the flame, bringing me in to something so pleasantly deadly that I couldn't resist, nor did I want to._

_They were so filled with emotion I thought they'd burst. Happiness, wonder, curiousity, fear, love, hate, but the one that I saw most of all, was sorrow. Such beautiful eyes didn't deserve sorrow._

_I wanted to change the color of those eyes, I wanted his honey brown to be filled with life, but they were glazed with grief. I tried. I tried to make him happy._

_But my kind isn't known for its comforting qualities. I had only brought chaos and replaced his sorrow with agony he'd never thought he'd have to feel._

_It shatters my soul to see him cry._  
_It burned me inside to see him hate me._  
_It broke me to see him so numb._  
_To no longer see his smile or feel his lips on mine was like hell. And I was slowly being consumed by the very flames I had sparked._  
_So there I was_  
_Watching my secrets, my world, my love, and my sanity_  
_**Unravel**_.


End file.
